


Keepsake

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're having sex when Stiles broaches the subject of a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to IO for the title. 
> 
> This is not betaed, so any mistakes are my own.

They're having sex when Stiles broaches the subject of a threesome. It catches Derek so far off guard that his dick slips out and stabs Stiles behind the balls. Derek gets a hand around it and pushes back inside. "You want to do what?" He stares down at Stiles like he can't believe what he just heard. Stiles wiggles his hips and settles back into the rhythm of Derek's thrusts. 

"I said I want to watch you fuck Lydia, kind of like a reverse cuckhold thing. I know you think she's hot. Only someone without a pulse be unable to see that."

Lydia is hot--gorgeous, even--and Derek doesn't bat exclusively for either team. He does, however, bat exclusively for Stiles. At least, until now. "You'd really be okay with that?" Derek lowers himself to his elbows. It deepens the rhythm of his thrusts, and Stiles' mouth falls open with pleasure. "Watching me fuck Lydia while you just sit there and watch?" The idea is heart, Derek has to admit, especially if Stiles is there the whole time. Judging by the premature tightening in his balls, Derek is apparently more turned on by the idea that he even realises.

*

As it turned out, Lydia's response was little more than a shrugged and a blithe, "Okay."

"That's it?" Derek asked. "You don't want to think this over first? Strike up a deal? Negotiate terms?"

Lydia pursed her lips and made a soft humming noise. Derek could just see the wheels turning inside her strawberry blonde head. "Having the opportunity to sleep with a werewolf who looks like an ad for a Guess campaign is not something to even consider. It's like buying this season's Jimmy Choos on sale."

Derek nodded slowly. Sometimes Lydia's brain was too big for her own good. 

Stiles leaned in to Derek's ear. "Jimmy Choos are--"

"I know what Jimmy Choos are," Derek cut him off. He immediately felt bad when Stiles' shrank back. All this was for him, after all.

*

They decided to do it Lydia's apartment because there is a much smaller chance of getting interrupted. Plus, if they did it at the loft, the smell will linger much too long for Derek's oversensitive nose.

Stiles sat down in the fluffy white chair next to Lydia's bed looking for all the world that he was waiting for his favourite movie to start. His excitement was perhaps the only thing keeping Derek there. He looked almost comical kneeling on the white flowers bedspread while Lyida relaxed comfortably against a mountain of pink throw pillows.

"Do you want to start by kissing me?" she asked, flipping the hair off her shoulder and tilting her head to the side to reveal the pale column of her neck.

Inside his chest, Derek's wolf began to pant. He shuffled forward on his knees, braced hands on either side of Lydia's head, and leaned down. He scented her neck slowly–-no need to rush--the tip of his nose just barely brushing her skin. She smells like apple shampoo and Chanel number five, and beneath that, Derek could practically taste the arousal thrumming under her skin like a live wire. This close, he could hear the uptick of her heartbeat, feel the heat of her breath, and smell the wetness gathering between her legs. 

Behind him, the sharp smell Stiles' of arousal was thickening, and Derek felt almost dizzy from the sexual assault his senses were receiving. He cupped her chin gently in his hand, turning her head to face him. Lydia's pupils were already blown wide, irises only a ring of blue. She wanted this more than she was going to admit, but Derek wasn't prepared to rib her for it. Her lips were parted, and Derek spared a thought to the lipgloss that would soon be smeared over his mouth (and hopefully his dick). He captured those lips in a kiss; his hand still held her chin, but he spread his fingers and flattened the palm against her cheek. Kissing Lydia was nothing like kissing Stiles. While the boy was all tongue and teeth and heavy wet excitement, she was sensual, opening up to do it slowly, and he was suddenly taken by the image of a predator luring unsuspecting prey into its layer.

"Fuck, that's hot," Stiles groaned from beside them, and Derek broke the kiss in surprise. Seeing Stiles now, with one hand on the front of his jeans, made Derek want to call the whole thing off and fuck Stiles silly on Lydia's bed. Instead, Derek nuzzled his way down Lydia's chest, pausing to undo the buttons on her blouse. She thought things through, did Lydia, and under the blouse she was wearing a silky red bra with lace edging. A quick peak under the hem of her skirt revealed that she had on matching panties, too. Derek would expect no less from Lydia Martin. 

She shrugged out of her blouse and tossed in into Stiles' lap. He bunched the material in his fists, and Derek wasn't sure if he was going to sniff it or jack off, but Stiles did neither. His eyes were glued to the silk covered mounds of Lydia's breasts, now held under Derek's broad hands. He took a moment just to feel them. It had been so long since he felt a pair of breasts. The last woman he slept with was a one night stand in New York, and hers were fake. Lydia's, however, were supple and firm (naturally, of course) and Derek could feel his cock beginning beginning to harden in his jeans. He flicked his thumbs over Lydia's nipples and drew the first (of what he hoped were many) noise from her mouth. It was nothing more than a breathy little sigh, but when Derek did it again, harder this time, the noise came from a deeper place in her throat. 

"You like having your nipples played with, Lydia?" Men (Stiles included) tended to be rather indifferent to nippleplay. They didn't seem to have as many nerve endings. 

"Are you going to stop if I say yes?"

"Are you going to come if I keep going?" Derek twisted her nipples then, not enough to hurt, but it drew out of her thoat the loudest cry yet.

"Okay, stop," she panted, curling her fingers around Derek's wrists, "or I really will come. How did you figure that out so quickly? It to Jackson like a year."

Derek's eyes flashed. "I pay attention." He released her nipples and smoothed his palms over them. They stood up like pebbles beneath the silk of her bra. Lydia must have bought it for an occasion like this because it clasped on the front, allowing her breasts to spill out of the fabric like something in a porno. Derek's dick throbbed. Lydia lifted her shoulders to relieve herself of the garment. It, too, landed in Stiles' lap, but he only smirked and hooked it over the arm of the chair. 

Nude from the waist up, Lydia looked like a wet dream with her hair spread out across the pillows. Derek rubbed his hands up and down her flanks, pausing to kiss her again. She opened easily to him, and this time, it was Derek who moaned into the kiss. 

When they broke away, instead of unzipping her skirt, he reached under it to tug down her nylons and panties in one go. The nylons were dropped onto the floor, but with the panties in his hand, Derek gave Stiles a meaningful look. "You want these?" .

Stiles nodded dumbly, his eyes fixed on the scrap of red fabric in Derek's hand.

"Then come and get it."

Stiles stood up, eyes twinkling with challenge. He lunged for the thong, but Derek held up out of the way. He smacked his mouth against Stiles' in a bruisingly hard kiss. When they pulled away, both panting heavily, Derek' tucked Lydia's underwear into the front pocket of Stiles' plaid shirt. As the boy sat back down he sniffed the crotch of the panties without a hint of shame.

Derek turned his attention back to Lydia. The miniskirt she was wearing had ridden up her thighs, and with her legs spread like they were, Derek can see the glistening folds of her pussy for the first time. He put one hand on each of her knees and spread her thighs so he could get a better view. "Do you wax or shave?" Derek asked, running a single finger down the bare mound of Lydia's pubic bone.

"Wax. It lasts longer than shaving, plus I can get a smoother finish. Why? Do you not like it?"

Derek shrugged noncommittally. Truthfully, he liked his bed partners to have a bit of hair, but body hair also went with the territory of being a werewolf. He pushed her thighs far enough apart so he could get between them. Starting at the bottom of her slit, Derek licked a warm, wet stripe up her pussy. He avoided her clit at first, choosing instead to work on getting her as wet as possible. His dick wasn't small, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. As Derek ate her out, Lydia moaned and buried her fingers into his hair. She appeared to love getting head as much as Derek liked giving it, which shouldn't have been a surprise. 

Not even until Lydia came once did Derek slide a finger inside of her, though. He wanted her as loose as possible. She made a small noise of acknowledgement as he slid a second finger in alongside the first, keeping his thumb rotating in steady circles against her clit. 

When she was moaning and arching her back like she was going to cum again, Derek pulled his fingers out. "Remember, I'm a werewolf, Lydia. Do you want me to use a condom?"

"No," she shook her head. 

"Are you sure?" He bought a box of them just in case.

"I'm on the pill, Derek," she said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Shaking his head, Derek crossed his arms and pulled his t-shirt over his head in one movement. His jeans went next. He had gone commando--as usual--so it took next to no time for him to get naked. But as Derek settled himself in position, Stiles spoke up again. 

"Wait!" Both Derek and Lydia looked over at him. "Are you going to suck him first?" 

"I could," Lydia said like she hadn't considered the possibility.

Derek remained on his knees while Lydia sat up to take his cock into her mouth. He really wasn't expecting Lydia to be quite this good at it, either. She took him almost immediately to the back of her throat, and he had to put both hands on her head just to steady himself. He tipped his head back and his gaze fell to Stiles, who was openly jacking his cock now. His jeans were unzipped and pushed down to the center of his thighs. Derek could still see the edge of Lydia's panties sticking out of Stiles' pocket, but what held his attention was the smooth motion of Stiles stripping his cock. 

Before he could find Heaven in Lydia's mouth, Derek gently pulled away from her. "Are you still wet?" he asked. Stiles' suggestion had interrupted the momentum Derek had been building. 

Lydia huffed a sigh, settling herself back on the pillows. "Just fuck me, Derek." She wrapped her legs around his thin hips, encouraging him closer. 

Derek couldn't say he didn't warn her; she'd had it in her mouth, after all. To the side, Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat picking up, feel his excitement growing. With his dick held loosely in one hand, Derek edged forward until he was pressing inside her. She felt like liquid velvet, gripping his cock with just the right amount of pressure He always enjoyed sex with Stiles but this was like fucking with an entire bottle of Astroglide. It had been so long since that woman (Tracy?) that Derek was having a hard time deciding if this was particular to vaginal sex or just Lydia. Regardless, he found himself approaching his peak much faster than he intended. 

"Stiles," he ground out, flashing wolf eyes at his lover.

Stiles was on the bed in an instant and Derek fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and for a moment, Derek forgot it was Lydia's body beneath him. He pumped his hips once, twice, as deeply as he could get, and groaned into Stiles' mouth as he came inside Lydia's body. 

When they finally parted, Lydia was looking at them with a mixture of incredulity and disbelief. "That's it?"

Derek pulled out with a wince of apology, but Stiles was on her in a flash. He buried his face in her snatch, working into her with two long fingers, hard enough to make her whimper with pleasure. Mesmerized at the image of Stiles going to town so expertly on a woman--Lydia, no less--Derek leaned down and twisted one of her nipples. Lydia's back arched like she'd been electrocuted, and her mouth opened in a wordless cry. Stiles redoubled his efforts as Lydia's thighs clamped around his head like a vice. 

When she finally released him, Stiles sat up, and his mouth was shiny with Lydia's juice and Derek's cum. If being a werewolf would have given him a shorter refractory period, Derek would have taken Stiles then and there. As it was, he looked down at the limp organ hanging out of Stiles' jeans.

"Did you come?"

"Inside my boxers like a teenager." Two high spots of colour appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, as wonderful as this little meeting has been, I really do need a shower. Derek, thank you for . . . bringing Stiles, I suppose." Her gaze lingered on the younger man for a moment before she disappeared into the bathroom, still managing to look elegant in only a skirt.

*

"Well that was something," Stiles said as they climbed into the car. "Did you have fun?"

Derek glances at the panties peaking out of Stiles' pocket. "Yeah." He started the ignition and gave Stiles a small smile. "I did." 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what I'm doing when I'm not writing? 
> 
> Come play with me on [Tumblr](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com).


End file.
